Replace Your Heart
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Some what the sequel for Oasis but Jon (Dean Ambrose) and Chloe are the main ones. He wants to move past Karlie, he wants to move on in his life and there she was her eyes pulling him in. Can he over come the rocky parts in his life and say three simple words to her?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was gonna hold off putting this up, but I couldn't wait. So here you all go. There is only 5 chapters to this story, it was never meant to be longer then that. But I do hope you like how they meet and all. Honestly I don't think you need to know what's happened in Oasis to understand this one. It would help but not really necessary. I'm done now so enjoy.**

* * *

Jon walked into the ice cream parlor. He wasn't sure why he wanted ice cream when he had yet to eat anything. He was too busy trying to figure out how he could get Karlie from Joe. He wasn't trying to hurt Joe in the process but he was jealous that she picked Joe over him. He understood why though. He only had ever picked on her and made her hate him. He took his double chocolate bowl of ice cream and sat down at a table, he blamed the weather for making him wanna get something cold.

"Hey man, I was looking for you." Jon looked up to see when of his long time best friends joining him at the table.

"What's up? How did you find me?"

"I walked by and saw you through the window. I thought something had happened to you, I've been calling you all morning." Jon shrugged searching for his phone.

"Must be at my place." He replied going back to his ice cream that was now starting to turn in a melted goo of chocolate.

"I need help picking out the right dog for my daughter, thought you could help me." Jon gave him a puzzled looked. He didn't know anything about dogs or how to pick out the right one for anyone. But it would help keep his mind from wandering back to Karlie.

"Alright but I'm sure I wont be much help." Jon replied tossing his melted ice cream soup in the garbage.

Once at the animal shelter Jon started to look around at the puppies but to him they were all annoying the way they barked, whined and yipped. He walked back out to the lobby his head starting to throb from all the noise.

"You wont find a pet standing in here." Jon looked up to see the most amazing, the most enticing pair of blue eyes. They pulled him, had him memorized.

"I'm not here for a pet. I don't have the time to take care of them." Jon replied walking over to the counter. "I'm Jon." He smirked leaning on the counter.

"Yea ok." She stated leaving him alone. Jon frowned to him she had to be playing hard to get. "Do you just stand around random places looking like a creep?" Jon smirked his eyes landing on the same stunning blue eyes.

"If there's something I like. You never did say your name." Jon moved so both his fore arms were resting on the counter.

"I don't hand my name out to stalkerish men." She quipped walking to the back leaving Jon alone.

"Think she'll like this little guy?" Jon looked at the white, black and brown dog his friend was holding. The puppy was cute and every little girl would love to dress the dog up. Jon nodded. He watched as another worker took care of everything for him. Jon looked around for the black-haired beauty but couldn't spot her any where.

As the days passed he found himself back at work. He could deal with Joe when Karlie wasn't around. He became good at ignoring anything that came from Joe's mouth about Karlie and how in love he was with her. Jon's mind kept going back to his blue-eyed, black hair hottie.

Chloe loved animals since she was a little girl. She always found herself looking after the strays in her neighborhood growing up. It only made sense for to go school to be a veterinarian. That was her passion after all. But not only did she wanna make sick animals better she wanted a place for the animals where their was no expiration on their life so she created her own animal shelter, a safe haven for all animals. A place where all the animals saw love and could live out there lives if no one wanted to adopt them.

But her life was shaken up when a blue-eyed man walked into her life. His hair was slicked back. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was a wrestler for WWE. She wasn't expecting Jon to come back. She had no intentions to flirt with him or even get involved with him. He was nice to look at but as far as she knew he was a psycho with stalkerish qualities. Not something she was interested in.

Wednesday always seemed to be a busy day for Chloe. She found herself being the only one at the shelter. The shelter was connected to the vet office she owned. She had finished with the animals making sure the cages were locked and she headed out locking up the place and setting the alarm. She only lived a block away. She hated leaving the animals. The closer she lived the better she felt. She remembered the days she would sleep there wanting to keep them safe and protected.

"You shouldn't be out here at this time of night walking all alone." Jon's voice had her going for her can of pepper spray.

"Do you like harassing women? Do I need to call the cops on you?"

"I'm not harassing you, I'm protecting you." Jon smirked walking closer to her. "I'll leave you alone if you tell me your name and agree to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Or I can call the cops getting a restraining order against you. Your choice Jon." She didn't really wanna do that to him. She found it fun to tease the man before her.

"Haven't you ever been told you're not suppose to judge a book by its cover? The same goes for people." Jon replied, there was something with the way her cheeks tinted a light pink under the street lights. Jon could see she really wasn't gonna call the cops on him.

"Chloe, we both know you wont be calling the cops on me." Jon smirked stepping closer.

"Now for that dinner you seem to know when I get off. I wont take it kindly if you stand me up Jon." With that she disappeared into her apartment building. Jon walked back to his car a huge grin in place. He was excited to see what tomorrow night would bring.

Jon sat waiting for Chloe. He had to blow off his friends for this but right now he really didn't care. All his friends were happy with their wife's or girlfriends that's all he wanted at the end of the day to be happy and he could see that he had to get over Karlie and Chloe was such a wonderful distraction.

"All day I was thinking you were only messing with me. But here you are. But I've got some bad news. One of the female dogs is about ready to give birth so I gotta cancel tonight." Jon removed the keys from the ignition and got out of his car locking the doors.

"I can't imagine it's going to be fun here all alone waiting for a litter of puppies. Plus an added bonus I'm here to help in any situation you need." He sent her a playful wink walking to the door she had walked outta a few minutes prior.

They sat around in the lobby of the shelter with Abbey comfy on a bed of blankets. They sat close by eating pizza. They talked about the sun and the moon. Jon learned about her past with animals and she learned about his past with wrestling. He even told her about the days all he needed was that high to get him through the day. He wanted to keep nothing from her, which he thought was weird.

An hour later their conversation about the stars was broken up when Abbey went into labor giving birth to her puppies. Jon found the experience rather amazing. This was sure to top every date he's ever had, first date or not. The more time he spent with Chloe the less he wanted Karlie.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks progressed so did their relationship. Jon was happy. He no longer wanted to be with Karlie, he had the sudden and weird urge to say sorry for all the trouble he had caused her. He knew now that he wasn't meant to be with her, she was truly Joe's girl and he was meant for someone else. The more time he spent with Chloe the more he wanted to be with her. He couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Chloe enjoyed her time spent with Jon. But she wanted more than what they had. She couldn't really gush to her girls about her man because she wasn't really sure where they stood. They hadn't officially became a couple but they were more than friends. When she wasn't busy with work and the animals she was dreaming of Jon. For a few weeks now she had been avoiding the questions she wanted answered but she was scared what would happen between them. There was such an easiness to them, she didn't wanna ruin that. She really did care for him. But sometimes you had to throw caution to the wind. Tonight would be her chance. He had called and made sure she was free. He promised to take her out to a fancy 5 star restaurant.

"This is nice." Chloe remarked as they waited for their food to arrive.

"All our dates have consisted of the shelter and fast food. I had to drag you away at some point." He teased a serious tone under it.

"That was sweet of you Jon but now about these dates."

"What about them? Don't you like them?" Jon was starting to get panicked. He was literally nervous and he wasn't one to get nervous not with the legends and the guys he has stood toe to toe with in the ring.

"I enjoy them Jon, I really do but I gotta know where this thing between us is going?" Jon felt the worry leave him. He was having fun with her. He wanted to think that maybe they had a future together.

"I've told my friends you were my girlfriend. I thought you were with everything we've been doing and stuff. I wanna see where the future takes us Chloe. Don't you?" Jon asked as the waiter brought their food out.

"I do Jon but I didn't know you considered us to be a couple." Chloe spoke once the waiter had left. She was shocked to hear that Jon told his friends that she was his girl. It maybe her heart flutter. "Can I meet them? You talk about them all the time. I'm sure they wanna meet me."

"They do wanna meet you. But the thing is." Jon had never mentioned how hung up he was on Karlie. He told her about Joe and Karlie and their little reunion. He told Chloe about Colby and some mystery girl he had been hanging around with.

"The thing is what Jon?" Now it was Chloe's turn to worry about was going through Jon's head. Everything was ok before she brought up meeting his friends. She didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"There is something I didn't tell you about Karlie." Jon sighed feeling ashamed of himself for the way he acted with Karlie. He said his sorry's and she had forgave him but that didn't erase the shame he held for the way he acted.

"That's Joe's girl right?" Jon nodded talking a sip of his water. "What's there to tell about her?" Now Chloe was not only confused but lost as well.

"Before she started to date Joe, I kinda treated her like crap and told her I didn't wanna be her friend. Fed her a bunch of lies about Joe and Colby wanting her to leave because I was jealous of Joe. It didn't take long to learn that Karlie was simply amazing. She gave me a piece of her mind a few times." Jon explained only stopping to take a much-needed breath. Karlie sat in her chair making mental notes. She didn't wanna interrupt him. "After explaining myself a few times to her she forgave me and I kissed her showing her what she was missing out on. Turns out it only pushed her into Joe's arms even more. I thought I wanted her. I know that makes me a bad person for trying to steal her away from my friend." Jon finished not feeling any better about any of it.

"Am I like a rebound or something?" The rest of it she couldn't be mad over. It was before she ever met him and she couldn't hold it against him.

"No, never. I wasn't expecting to meet someone who I thought I would wanna see where my future went with until I saw you. I wasn't looking for anything, then in you walked turning my life around." Jon could hear it now if his friends saw him being so touchy with his feelings. He'd never be able to live it down. But there was just something different when it came to Chloe.

"That's sweet of you Jon. I wasn't expecting to fall for a customer." Chloe smiled. She could feel her cheeks were warm from blood rushing to them.

"I wasn't a customer. My friend wanted a puppy for his daughter. So I was more of a bystander then anything." Jon smirked as the atmosphere around them seemed to relax.

Dinner went rather smoothly after Chloe knew where they stood in their relationship and Jon seemed to be feeling better now that he told Chloe about his actions towards Karlie. After they finished eating they took a slow stroll through the park holding hands under the soft glow of the moon. Tonight had been perfect for so many reasons.

"Why are you so smiley?" Jon asked walking Chloe to her door. Seeing her happy made him happy. It was like nothing could ruin the mood he was in.

"I'm happy. You make me happy Jon. About your friends. I wanna meet them." She knew meeting his friends was a big deal to him as it should be with his family track recorded. Jon sighed softly. He wasn't sure if he wanted both of his worlds to collide into one yet. But if his girl wanted it then he would do it. And the fact Karlie agreed to make dinner for them was so much better than going to a public place, just incase something went wrong.

"Karlie promised to make a dinner at Joe's place for everyone. I just have to inform her first." Jon replied gaining a squeal and a hug from Chloe.

"So she doesn't hate you?" Chloe asked referring to Karlie.

"I would think so and it would make me feel less guilty if she did hate my guts for the way I treated her, but she forgave me and moved on. Said she only wanted to be happy and she was excited that I had someone in my life to be happy with."

"Maybe you need to do as she did and move on from it." Jon shrugged. "Let me help you move on." Chloe whispered in a seductive tone pulling Jon into her place. They left a trail of clothes from the door to the bedroom where Jon was soon deep inside of Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon was happy with the way the dinner had went. He wasn't sure everything would go as smooth as it did. As a friend he felt bad for Karlie being forced outta her place but as a friend he was happy that she had Joe and that he hadn't messed anything up between them. If they needed his help moving all of Karlie's things then they called him. But most importantly he was happy that his friends and his girl got along.

"That was fun." Chloe commented making herself comfy on Jon's lap at his place. The more time she spent with Jon the less time she worried about her animals. And she was starting to see it was doing her some good.

"It really was." Jon replied holding Chloe to him rubbing her bare leg. He was slightly surprised to see Colby was with Celeste but not all that shocked. He'd seen them around the arena looking like puppies in love.

"We'll have to do it more often." Keeping busy with the animals kept very little time for Chloe to keep friends over the years. But she learned that the animals didn't hurt her the way people could especially when they were suppose to be your best friend.

"I think we can do that. Maybe next time we can go out and go bowling or something." Jon suggested. For the first time in a long time he was the one that couldn't stop talking about his girl. It was his turn to annoy his friends.

"That would be so cool baby." Chloe's smile faded. "Why were you so quick to change the subject when Joe mentioned you were in love?" That was the only thing about the night that had really stuck in her head. There had to be reason he was avoiding it. Either he loved her or he didn't. It was that simple. She herself was finding that she was slowly falling in love with him. He wasn't anything like he had portrayed on TV. That was the one thing she was afraid of but he was sweet and caring. And that charm he had, well he could charm a snake right outta its skin.

"Chloe I'm not ready to say it. I'm falling for you I am but I don't know if I'm ready to be in love. That may not make sense to you but to me it does. I'm sorry if you're hurt by it I really am but I never meant to hurt you." With all the hurt in his life he didn't wanna admit that he was in love yet. People you care about are there one day and with in a blink of an eye they can cut you deeper then you could ever cut yourself. He wanted to believe one day that he would be able to tell Chloe the simple three words but he just didn't know.

"You've explained your past to me before Jon. I can understand to an extent. But the more you push me away, the more reason I have to leave Jon. I'll give you time but I wont wait forever."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But can we just enjoy the rest of our night. It's never good to go to bed angry." Jon smirked his lips finding the sweet spot on her neck. Chloe giggled trying to move outta his grip but it didn't work and she let Jon have his way with her, enjoying every second of it a lot.

Jon hated the days he had to go back on the road leaving Chloe. It was like he was leaving a piece of his heart behind. Chloe hated the days he left as well but every time he left she was able to spend with her animals. There had been times that Jon let her stay with her beloved animals. Jon knew how much they meant to her and he didn't wanna come between her and the animals. He knew what her job consisted of and he was ok with that. Even if that meant he had to spend the night at the shelter with her.

"How are things with you and Chloe?" Joe asked getting his things tossed into the trunk of the rental for the loop.

"Things are good, really good. How about you and Karlie? How's it going living with her?" Jon asked tossing his bags in and closing the trunk down. Colby climbed into the driver's seat waiting for his friends to claim a seat.

"Better than expected really. I love her but with how our past ended I was just as worried as she was with this not working out. But at some point along the way you gotta over come the fear and do what makes you happy. Now that she's moved in I wouldn't have it any other way." Joe explained a smile on his face. He didn't care about the things Jon had done in the past when it came to Karlie. She forgave him and so could he. After all Jon was more than a friend to him, he was like a brother.

"That's good, I'm happy for ya big man. What about you Colby? How do things go with Celeste?"

"Things are pretty good. We're still in that stage where you don't fight on anything but agree on everything. Though I have to say it's starting to get annoying. I just don't wanna fight with her." Colby sighed. To Colby it felt good that he was finally able to mention things to his best friends.

"Man you gotta have arguments with her. It makes the relationship that much stronger knowing you can get through anything together." Joe responded talking to both Jon and Colby.

"Does that mean you and Karlie have your own little arguments?" Jon asked.

"At times when we don't agree on something. Everyone's always worried that fighting over something could ruin your relationship but not speaking up can ruin it as well." Joe filled them in. He wouldn't dare to agree to every thing that Karlie said or did. Everyone was their own person with different opinions and ideas. That was what made everyone unique and special.

"That makes sense. Any plans when we get back to town?" Colby asked getting the conversation to flow.

"I just wanna spend time with my girl." Joe smiled.

"You lucked out with her. She is such a wonderful cook. I was worried the food would suck but damn I couldn't get enough." Jon joked. Colby was quick to agree. "So I was talking to Chloe and she thinks we need to hang out again and go bowling or something." Jon told his friends. Joe and Colby had told him they had to talk it over with their girls and they would get back to him. After that things seemed to go from talk about their girls to wrestling.

As for Chloe the void of missing Jon was filled with love from the dogs and cats. She gave her staff the afternoon off since the day seemed to be a slow one. She was rather shocked to see Karlie walk through the door.

"Is Joe letting you guys adopt a pet?" Chloe asked leaning on the counter.

"We haven't talked about it actually. I'm here to bring you food. I was talking to Joe and Jon stole the phone wanting me to bring you food since you like to over work yourself when he isn't around." Karlie spoke holding up a bag of tacos.

"Even when he's not here he can be a pain." Chloe joked getting Karlie a seat. Karlie agreed both of them laughing. "He still feels guilty for the way he treated you."

"He shouldn't though." Karlie sighed. She really thought they were past this. The last thing she wanted was for Jon to feel guilty about anything when it came to her.


	4. Chapter 4

I've already covered that I have finished writing this story and this chapter was suppose to be up yesterday but it slipped my mind, that happens a lot as of lately but uh yea chapter 5 will be up in a few days, I promise you. I'm sorry I'm posting it a day late and later at night. I swear its past my bed time, the crack of dawn comes early these days. But uh yea I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you all enjoy this chapter and the small little cliffhanger waiting for all of you at the end.

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Jon whined. All he wanted to do for the day was lay in bed. Nothing else.

"You wanted to spend time with your friends. Now come on." Chloe threw a pillow at him. Only for it to come flying back at her. "Jonathan get up now." Chloe demanded. Jon was up and outta bed before Chloe had time to finish her sentence. They were gonna go enjoy some sun and water.

"Someone is glowing." Jon teased seeing a very pregnant Karlie waddle her way to the sand. She sent a light glare Jon's way he went ahead and helped her. It didn't take long for everyone to jump into the water. Karlie forced Joe to go as well telling him she would be fine. That's when Jon plopped down in the sand by her. "Think we can talk?"

"I can't stop you from talking Jon. But this best not be about you being guilty for the way you treated me. I'm past that and so should you. You wanna move on with Chloe then you gotta let that guilt go. Everything you had done pushed me back into Joe's arms. I told you before thank you for doing that." Karlie explained for hopefully the last time. She was getting tired of this conversation with him.

"About that?" Jon questioned. Karlie looked from the water where Joe and their friends were at to Jon. "How did you get over your fear of moving forward with Joe?"

"I jumped in with both feet. I was tired of my fear holding me back. I wanted to move on in the relationship and I couldn't do that holding back. You gotta jump Jon, if you don't you'll lose her." Karlie finished seeing Joe walk up.

"Thanks for the advice Karls." Karlie rolled her eyes and watched Jon jog off ducking Colby under the water. Joe questioned what was going on with Jon and Karlie told him love at it's finest. After the guys were done playfully trying to kill each other they came back to the beach plopping down on their towels. They had a little picnic as well.

"How excited are you guys for the little one?" Colby asked placing his hand over Karlie's stomach.

"We've been ready for him to be here and very excited. I'm not nervous yet any ways, I'm not sure about Joe though."

"A tad but I'm more excited and can't wait for the little guy to be here."

"Just outta curiosity here how is Jon and Colby gonna be considered to the little guy?" Celeste asked. It wasn't as if they hadn't talked about it and it made more sense.

"We are all best friends or close to it. They are like brothers to me so it would only be right for them to be uncles." Both Jon and Colby had huge grins on their faces. Karlie forced Joe to help her up so she could make her way to the restroom. Both Chloe and Celeste went with her leaving the guys alone. "You get over your fear yet?" Joe asked once the girls were outta earshot.

"Getting closer. You start a fight with Celeste yet?" Jon asked taking the conversation off of him.

"I tried to I really did, it was over something stupid like what plates to get and she did nothing but shrug and get something completely different. Seriously I have tried but nothing." Colby sighed.

"Dude give it some time. Don't go making more trouble for yourself." Jon told him.

"How are things with Jon?" Celeste ask fixing her hair in the mirror. "Just seeing him around the arena I would've never guessed he would've settled down with someone so sweet."

"Jon is many things. He has been nothing but sweet to me. Things are perfect between us." Chloe found herself finding offense to what Celeste had said.

"Yea maybe for now." Celeste quipped walking back out to the sun.

"Ignore her. It's taken some use to but I don't think Jon is gonna turn on you. I can see he's smitten with you. Could be love. But I wouldn't know that. All I know is he's afraid right now, just be patient with him and he'll come around. If you push him his walls will go up and he'll be gone." Chloe was thankful she had Karlie to help her understand Jon just a little more.

"I'm not gonna push him, I just wish he would open up more about his family. I wanna understand where he's coming from." Karlie told her to give him some time and he would surprise her.

"Guys I hate to ruin this day but I need to go home and get some rest." After they left Colby and Celeste followed suit leaving Chloe and Jon to pack up their things and headed on home. Jon stopped so Chloe could check on her precious animals. It was in that moment that he realized he really did love Chloe, but he still wasn't ready to say it out loud.

"Jon are you ok?" Chloe asked setting a bowl of stew in front of him.

"Uh yea, I'm fine. Just thinking really."

"About?" The only thing Chloe hated was trying to guess what was going through Jon's head.

"Nothing but everything." Jon took a bite of his food hoping this was past them because he didn't know what to say to her. He loved her but it still freaked him out. He hadn't loved anyone like this before. He wasn't sure he could love her and keep Chloe around forever. That he could ever be a husband or a father. He looked at what Karlie and Joe had and he wanted that he did but he didn't think he was built for that. He knew nothing about being a husband or about taking care of anyone other than himself.

"I hate when you don't open up to me. I'm an open book but you can't tell me anything. Why is that Jon? And don't you dare say you don't know." Chloe was fed up with it. She loved Jon and she couldn't imagine her life any other way but she wanted to be let in. She couldn't help but push even though she knew she shouldn't.

"Because I'm messed up." Jon shouted storming outta her place. He hated talking about his past. That was why it was his past after all and he didn't do good when people pushed his buttons.

Chloe sat at the table for a few extra seconds after Jon slammed the door. She wanted to go after him but she knew better than that. She felt bad for pushing him but she wanted to know. She never thought he would react that way to a simple question. She knew he wasn't messed up even if he thought that. She had seen enough of him to know that he was sweet and caring and he could do anything if he put his mind to it.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until the next day Jon showed up to Chloe's. He owed her more than a sorry. He knew what he had to do even if it seemed impossible to him. Letting anyone in was scary to him. Colby and Joe barely even knew anything about it. But they weren't looking for more than just being friends. He didn't get any sleep the night before. All he could think of was Chloe and how bad he had hurt her. He wasn't sure she would let him explain but he had to try, didn't he?

Chloe hadn't got much sleep either. She felt bad for demanding anything from Jon. She figured if she couldn't sleep she might as well head to work. The animals always helped her feel better. After the way she made Jon storm out the night before she wasn't expecting to hear from him for a while yet. She realized that she had shoved him into something even if it did bother her. That wasn't how this worked and she didn't want Jon to feel that he had no choice but to tell her. He would come around in his own time.

With Chloe not home Jon sighed and walked back to his car. He knew where he could find her but he didn't wanna disrupt her at work. Instead he went out to find help with his dilemma. He wanted to talk to Karlie but he didn't wanna bug her since she was gonna be giving birth at some point. And the last thing he wanted to do was put any more stress on her then she already had. So instead he found himself at Colby's place.

"Where's Celeste?" Jon asked walking through the door only to see Colby home.

"Out shopping or something with AJ. What brings you by?" Colby asked switching the tv off focusing on his friend.

"I fucked up with Chloe. She wants me to let her in but I don't think I'm ready for that." Jon sighed grabbing a beer from the fridge plopping down on the couch. Colby raised an eyebrow. "What?" Jon asked taking a long sip of his beer.

"It's like 10 in the morning. It's a little early don't ya think?" Colby asked pointing to the beer in hand. Jon raised the beer before taking a drink of it.

"It's 5 O'clock somewhere." He replied.

"Whatever dude. But explain to Chloe that you're not ready to reveal that part of yourself to her. She has to respect that or it wont work out."

"Dude you need to spend some time with the guys." Jon joked finishing his beer off with only three drinks. "I'll figure out what I wanna say to her when I make it back to her place. But right now I wanna drink and play video games."

So that's what they did. Drank and played video games. Neither one cared of the trouble that was to follow suit. They only wanted to have a good time together. After being on the road working they were allowed a few days to do as they pleased with no one telling them what they should do. After the beer was gone so was Jon, even if everything seemed to be a bit fuzzy from when he downed a bottle of vodka.

"Dude I can't let you drive. You can't even walk a straight line." Colby grabbed the keys from Jon. Which led to Colby getting put into a headlock.

"I gotta go see my girl and explain how much of a screw up I am. Now give me my keys." Jon demanded tightening the hold on Colby making it hard for him to breathe. Colby found enough strength and sent Jon flying onto his back.

"You can't even walk in a straight line!" Colby explained getting pulled onto the floor. "What makes you think I'm gonna let you drive?" Colby asked as the fight started to escalade.

"What in the sam hell is going on in here?" Joe asked trying to step in between his friends. He had been trying to get a hold of them for over an hour to see if they wanted to hit the gym for a while. When he didn't get an answer he figured he would just stop in and ask them in person. He didn't think anything of it when he saw Jon wasn't home. He didn't think he would have to break his two best friends up when he saw Jon was at Colby's place.

Jon was quick to start putting the blame on Colby. It didn't take Joe long to realize that Jon was half shot and he needed to sleep it off. After finding out that Colby was good to drive, Joe was able to over power Jon and get him tossed into the backseat of his car and drove him home. With in seconds Jon was passed out in the back seat of the car. Once they had Jon taken care of Colby and Joe headed to the gym to work out.

Chloe sighed as she waited for Jon. She even called his cell and house phone but she never got an answer. She didn't know what to think or what she should do. She wanted to go check on him but then she wasn't sure she should do that either. The only thing she could think about doing was calling Karlie to see if she knew how he was doing but she didn't wanna make it seem like she was avoiding him. Giving herself a headache she crashed, her pillow slowly getting soaked with the tears that escaped.

Jon groaned the sun hitting him bright and hard. He opened his eyes everything seemed to be bright and make his head pound. Pulling the blanket over his head did no good. He was soon forced outta bed and into the shower. Along the way he took some aspirin for his massive hang over. The last thing he remembered was Joe tossing him over his shoulder. He knew that the only thing he cared about was hurting, he may not be able to explain everything but he knew how to swallow his pride and say sorry.

For the first time in her life Chloe didn't feel like getting outta bed. The thought about the animals didn't make her wanna go to work either. She didn't think whatever was going on between her and Jon would have this much of an effect on her. Even hearing the knock at her door did nothing. She laid in bed and listened to the sound that rang through her room. Hearing it go silent had her sighing.

"I'm sorry for storming outta here the other day. Are you ok?" Jon asked walking into the bedroom standing in the doorway. Chloe nodded sitting up, quite surprised to see Jon. "I over reacted but I need you to know that my past doesn't define who I am as a person. I don't like how I was brought up and I hate talking about it. I wanna forget it. I need you to be ok with that. I don't think I'm ever gonna be comfortable and talking to you about it. I haven't told a living soul about it." Chloe motioned for Jon to join her on the bed. And after he slipped his shoes off he laid down beside her.

"I understand that and I can't push you into telling me anything. I trust you with my whole heart." Chloe told him moving to cuddle with him.

"I love you Chloe." That took Jon by surprise but he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. He was jumping in with both feet. And it felt pretty freaking awesome.

"I love you too Jon." Chloe responded pulling him into a kiss. After everything this felt right.

* * *

_I really hope you like how I left this one. It just felt right to end it this way. To me this whole story seemed rush and to anyone else that felt like that I'm sorry for that._


End file.
